


Tonight, There’s No Holding Back

by kenainot



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Hoonsuk, I’m so sorry, LET’S ALL DESCEND, Like, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, but here we are, if you know you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenainot/pseuds/kenainot
Summary: Won’t miss a single spot. You don’t have to beg for it.- bedtime story
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Tonight, There’s No Holding Back

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit content. Proceed with caution.

Love is a strange thing.

Jihoon thinks he would never get used to it. He doesn’t even know if he really knows what love fully means. It’s such a strange— strange thing.

He has seen love at thirteen when he saw how his cousin, who’s always in their house to babysit his brother, be in a relationship. He was young, and most of the time, he was confused as to how love works. Adults are strange when they fall in love. Jihoon would see his cousin close her phone, only to open it again, checking if she has received a message. This happens a few times, and then he sees her giggle and look crazy as she types something on her screen.

There are days too when she would talk to Jihoon. She would tell the thirteen year-old bored teenager that she’s going to have a date the next day, and she would tell Jihoon that he’s too young to understand, but Jihoon would fall in love someday, and it’s going to bring him happiness.

Thirteen-year-old Jihoon tells her, she’s crazy.

Yeah, that was his conclusion. People who fall in love really turn into these weird pathetic creatures who does illogical shit. Jihoon told himself that he won’t be that ludicrous. Surely, he won’t be that obsessive over another human. Why would he even do that?

But the thing is, Jihoon met Hyunsuk, and it all went downhill from there.

It’s not even a thing he denies because Jihoon finally understands all the urge to want attention, and JUST— just have Hyunsuk all for himself.

The world, of course, isn’t at his side because Hyunsuk is popular and has a lot of friends, and he's charming to boot. He’s just so nice, a little flirty too, and he treats everyone with a smile and a kind heart and Jihoon— Jihoon doesn’t want to admit it but he doesn’t like it at times.

He doesn’t say it out loud, of course. He doesn’t because he would look like a lovesick jealous boyfriend when all Hyunsuk does is be nice as a common decency. It’s not like he’s overly flirt. Hyunsuk just notices things when you’re friends. He tells you if your dress suits you or he’ll talk to you about your interests. He listens very well, and he compliments when there is a need too.

He’s just genuine and Jihoon wants to punch the air or something of that sort.

Jihoon is not jealous all the time. More often than not, he just finds himself falling in love some more. Who wouldn’t?

So right now, as Hyunsuk talks to his best friend Junkyu about the new song he just finished and Hyunsuk asks him about his plans when they graduate, Jihoon doesn’t understand why he’s glaring.

“And you’re going to intern for them?” Hyunsuk asks Junkyu, voice genuine and curious and Jihoon bites the inside of his cheek because he’s nig included in the conversation.

“Hopefully. Nothing is final though.” Junkyu answers and Hyunsuk— the usual Hyunsuk, ruffles Junkyu’s hair and tells him he’s surely going to make it with his skills.

His best friend has the audacity to get shy and blush at the compliment.

They kept talking all throughout dinner and Jihoon pouts as he finishes the soggy fries inside a dimly lit diner where the three of them decided to meet because Junkyu is in town, and it’s rare for them to see each other.

That was two hours ago.

They’re inside the car now, driving back to their shared apartment. Hyunsuk was on the passenger seat and fiddling with his phone, probably liking Instagram posts from their friends.

“We have an essay to pass next Tuesday. Do you think we could make it tonight? I still have a lot of things to do.” He says to Jihoon.

He knows he probably shouldn’t, but Jihoon is such a loser so he says it out loud.

“Can you not flirt with Junkyu in front of me?”

He holds the steering wheel a little tighter and he doesn’t look at Hyunsuk because he’s probably judging Jihoon, and glaring, and maybe just in plain disbelief because that actually came out of his mouth.

“What do you mean flirt?” Hyunsuk asks him, and it’s a good thing that they’re passing through a reservoir and ecopark at nine pm because there were no other cars except for them.

“You only talked to him the whole night. You made him blush a lot of times. You’re flirting with him.” It was a tantrum, really, and Jihoon could not take it back.

Hyunsuk does not even answer him and just straight up smacks his shoulders. Jihoon whines at the sudden pain and the realization that he got hit for being petty and jealous.

“Do you hear yourself?” Hyunsuk reprimands him and Jihoon pouts. “Junkyu’s your bestfriend.”

He says more things but Jihoon tunes them out because he already knows he’s being a dick.

“Were you seriously jealous because of that?” He hears the question at the end of Hyunsuk’s rant and Jihoon doesn’t answer because he IS and it’s annoying.

He hears Hyunsuk scoff at his side. “Such a big baby.” He says to Jihoon and they stay quiet after that.

The drive continues for about five minutes more when Hyunsuk speaks again.

“Park the car somewhere.” He says and Jihoon glances at his boyfriend.

“Why?” He questions because they have at least twenty more minutes of driving before they arrive at their apartment.

“You don’t want to?”

Jihoon knows exactly what that tone is and he coughs. He chokes on nothing but air as he squints and finds a discreet place to park because Park Jihoon is an obedient boyfriend and he doesn’t say no to Hyunsuk, not at times like this.

Perhaps, the world is at his side, after all.

*

“How do we—“

Jihoon looks at Hyunsuk, and the two of them surveys around the car.

“Backseat, definitely. We won’t fit here.” Hyunsuk answers looking away.

He’s so cute. Jihoon’s mind is built to think like that.

Hyunsuk climbs through the space but Jihoon knows he probably won’t fit so he gets out of the car, and immediately sits beside Hyunsuk on the backseat.

They look at each other again. “So, you wanna sit on my lap?” Jihoon asks and Hyunsuk glares at him, but he does as he’s told.

It’s not as cramped as Jihoon would imagine, or maybe that’s because Hyunsuk has pushed the car seats at the very front so they could have as much room as possible. His hands automatically grips Hyunsuk’s hips because the other just starts grinding without a warning.

He breathed in because he chose this day to wear jeans and he should’ve really chose his usual loose pants instead if he knew this was going to happen.

“You’re annoying, you know that. Getting jealous over nothing.” Hyunsuk stops the motion and Jihoon sighs at the loss.

He buried his face on Hyunsuk’s neck. “I can’t help it.” He whispers, licking the area that he knows so well.

Hyunsuk moans and his head spins at the nipping. Jihoon biting a little. He swallows a scream and he gets back to grinding on Jihoon’s fully clothed dick.

“Then why are you on top of me right now?”

“Annoying.” Hyunsuk breathes and Jihoon kisses his jaw, breathing in Hyunsuk’s scent and then back to licking the other’s pulse point. It’s intoxicating and Jihoon grips on Hyunsuk’s hips tighter.

“You have to stop grinding before I completely go berserk and just fuck you raw here.” Jihoon licks the back of Hyunsuk’s ear as he says the words and Hyunsuk just moans and actually bounces, ass landing on Jihoon’s still clothed dick, and he thought he’s getting crazier.

Fuck.

“Do you want a head?” Hyunsuk questions and Jihoon wants to scoff at the question but he kisses the smaller instead. He kisses him all sloppy until Hyunsuk whines because he doesn’t want his lips to bruise.

Hyunsuk drops to his knees, a little too willing and it does shit to Jihoon’s ego. He doesn’t wait and he fumbles through the button of his pants, opening it and finding a way to yank it down so Hyunsuk would have a full view.

It’s not like it’s the first time, but damn, the enclosed space and Hyunsuk kneeling on a carpeted car floor makes it different. Jihoon brings a hand on the back boyfriend’s head and he tugs it so Hyunsuk is facing up to him. “You look beautiful like this “

It’s dirty and promiscuous but Jihoon doesn’t want it any other way because Hyunsuk is stroking his cock, and pushing it in— just how he likes it.

“You’re such a big baby.” Hyunsuk says and Jihoon would like to retort but he doesn’t— can’t, because Hyunsuk tongue just licked the underside of his fick, tasting, teasing.

Making Jihoon feel like he’s about to combust.

“Get on with it.” He whines and Hyunsuk pushes in slowly.

Jihoon is about to die.

Hyunsuk just grips his knees harder, and takes Jihoon’s girth and length, and he gets his mouth stuffed. It’s not even all the way in. He feels Jihoon’s eyes on him, and Hyunsuk breathes through his nose, trying not to moan with how Jihoon is tugging on his hair, and he has a dick inside his mouth, one that his extremely attracted to.

Hyunsuk is very eager to please.

They’ve been together for some years now, and he knows exactly what Jihoon needs. He loves the man so much he knows Jihoon was truthfully jealous a little while ago. And Hyunsuk could remedy that. He could give Jihoon all the attention that he wants. The love that he deserves.

In a middle of a deserted road and with him in his knees, that is. Don’t get him wrong. He could reaffirm his love for the idiot in another way, but he’s horny too so why not do both at the same time.

He pushes in a tiny bit, sucking when he feels like it’s not too heavy in his throat anymore. It always takes him a few minutes to adjust, and it seems like that won't ever change. He repeats the process and Hyunsuk controls his breathing so he won’t gag, squeezing Jihoon’s leg because the other just released a guttural moan and Hyunsuk feels like he’s won.

He takes it as his cue to suck some more, lick and press his tongue on what he could reach and he tastes the precum and Hyunsuk just gets hornier. It doesn’t help that Jihoon is still playfully tugging his hair and controlling his mouth. One push hits the back of his throat, and Hyunsuk feels it, eyes watering.

Hyunsuk whines and Jihoon doesn’t stop. He pinches the other’s thigh and Jihoon’s hand travels to his jaw, pressing it down again. “You can take it. You know you can.”

Hyunsuk unclenches his jaw and yes, he can take it. He sucks again, and it’s just a matter of minutes before Jihoon is looking up the car ceiling, eyes closed because Hyunsuk is so good at giving him head.

There was a pop because Hyunsuk stopped sucking, feeling Jihoon’s hand on his neck and letting him up. Jihoon has him on his lap again and he kisses Hyunsuk, not minding the fact that the smaller’s mouth was in his dick a few moments ago. Hyunsuk whimpers at the kiss because damn, Jihoon’s tongue is suddenly exploring every crevice of his mouth.

Jihoon pauses and he looks at him, lips puffed and eyes a little watery. “Pretty. All mine.”

“All yours.” Hyunsuk nods and he feels himself getting warm as Jihoon grips the skin right in the middle of his ribs and hips, and he does it a little forcefully that Hyunsuk screams, quickly covering his mouth because they’re at public space and they can't have anyone walking in them.

Jihoon gets him naked in a heartbeat.

“All fours, baby.” Jihoon manhandles him so Hyunsuk is positioned on the backseat, both hands grasping the side door. He’s on his knees again. He doesn’t even know how they still fit on the backseat.

He whimpers when Jihoon slaps his ass, and Hyunsuk sees the stars when he feels Jihoon’s tongue licking the strip of his ass. He starts sucking and Jihoon is just so good at making him undone like this. He’s a moaning mess because Jihoon shoves his tongue inside and Hyunsuk just feels like all his strength is being taken away— just like that.

“Fuck.” He says breathless because Jihoon is still going, and he now feels a finger alongside the taller’s tongue.

“I swear to god if you don’t do anything about it right now. I will—“ he doesn’t finish when Jihoon pushes in one finger and Hyunsuk just breathes in again.

He doesn’t even know when Jihoon pulled out the lube on the back pocket of the seat.

Fucker.

Jihoon takes his time, pushing his ass up, and letting his long fingers do the work. He licks at times too, and Hyunsuk just shivers because Jihoon is pushing in and out with two fingers now, and he spreads him further. He whimpers when Jihoon scissors his fingers and it reaches his prostate and it feels so good. It’s making him clench, muscles tensing at the touch.

“You take my fingers so well.” Jihoon utters, voice fond as he continues to push in and pull out. Hyunsuk continues to whine and groan because he feels three fingers now, and he feels so full.

“You think you could take four fingers tonight?”

Hyunsuk groans, not knowing if he’s turned on more or actually scared at Jihoon’s words. “What?”

He doesn’t even register when Jihoon’s other hand gets involved too. He moans, a little higher, as he feels four fingers in his ass. He’s quivering at each thrust and Jihoon does it so well.

He’s officially gone. He need Jihoon to fuck him already or he might end up fainting from too much pleasure.

He could hear each clench, the click of the lube creating a sound because Hyunsuk is pliant and Jihoon knows how to get him undone.

All the time.

“You have to unclench, baby.” Jihoon instructs him and Hyunsuk just bites his lips and swallows another scream because he listens to Jihoon, arching his body, accepting whatever Jihoon is giving him right now.

“Jihoon. Please. Please.” He begs, voice weak because he needs to have his boyfriend inside of him

“Please what? Use your words.” Jihoon suddenly stops and he unclenches to nothing and Hyunsuk wants to punch the other, but he’s really, really, horny. He knows that hisprecum has dripped into the car seat but he doesn’t think about it.

“Fuck me already. I need you.” He says, breathless and it does shit on Jihoon’s ego.

Hearing how Hyunsuk needs him.

He hears some shuffling and then Jihoon speaking. “We don’t have a condom.”

Hyunsuk turns his head. “What?”

“I didn’t bring any, and the box inside the car is empty.” Jihoon says casually as if he’s not naked and has his hard dick out.

“Fuck.” Hyunsuk groans and Jihoon just have him arching his ass up again.

“You like it more without it anyway.” Jihoon comments and Hyunsuk whines because he wants to deny it but knows it would be a lie. Jihoon finds a way to hover above him and whisper in his ear. “I’m going to cum inside you, and we’ll drive back home with my cum staying inside your ass.”

Jihoon, you bastard.

Hyunsuk doesn’t have any chance to retort because Jihoon is already pushing his length inside his ass , and the pain and pleasure that shoots inside his body makes Hyunsuk screams.

This time, he screams full, and Jihoon just goes deeper. His hands holding Hyunsuk’s hips in place. “You take me so well.” He utters as his arm loops around Hyunsuk’s waist and he looks at where they’re connected. “Pretty and stretched, just for me.”

Jihoon waits for a minute because they may have done it many— many times, but he knows he needs Hyunsuk to adjust. So he kisses whatever skin he could instead and Hyunsuk hums at every touch, liking the way Jihoon is worshipping his body.

Squelching sound is heard when Jihoon tries to pull out, only to push right back in. Hyunsuk holds onto the side door tightly because Jihoon starts slowly rocking into his body. It’s slow and languid and he just knows that he’s getting more.

And just like a good lover, Jihoon searches for his prostate. The taller angling himself with every thrust and Hyunsuk just starts to jerk and moan. Jihoon hitting his sweet spot making his eyes dilate even more, taking him higher.

Higher.

He’s so stretched and the burn when they first started is completely wiped out, because he starts moving his hips too. He matches the rhythm Jihoon’s thrusts, and it gets overwhelming when Jihoon presses a lingering kiss on his neck, nibbling and sucking, forming a hickey.

“So good.” He chokes on air, and Jihoon just fucks him, hard and steady. Big hands holding his waist, making sure Hyunsuk is taking it all.

“On my lap again, baby.” Jihoon orders and it takes a few seconds before he’s on top of Jihoon he’s on top of Jihoon again.

“Hi,” Jihoon whispers, kissing his nose fondly, and Hyunsuk giggles.

“Hi,” he says back, letting himself slowly sink back into Jihoon’s dick and they both groan at the feeling of being filled again.

“I love you.” Jihoon says, licking Hyunsuk’s jaw and he starts rocking slowly again. Hyunsuk doesn’t register if he answers the confession because Jihoon’s dick is so deep in him.

He just bares his neck like an offering and moans as Jihoon’s thrusts in and out of him, and Hyunsuk bounces. He takes and takes, and his hands hold onto Jihoon’s shoulder because he’s going to fall at the pace they’re going. Jihoon grips his hips tighter, fucking him with more force, determined to get Hyunsuk into pieces. “So good for me. Only for me.”

Hyunsuk doesn’t register anything else because he starts to beg. He begs and begs, and he doesn’t know what for.

There’s another scream from him because Jihoon starts touching his dick. Every moment in tune with his thrust, and the stimulation is making Hyunsuk’s head hazy. He’s so close.

So close.

“Fuck. Uh, fuck you.” He screams as he orgasms and his cum lands on his stomach.

Jihoon doesn’t stop. “A few more, baby.” He hears the taller whisper and he nods and receives every thrust. He whines at the overstimulation, but Jihoon holds him firmly by the hips as he fucks his load inside him.

Hyunsuk knows his hips are going to bruise by tomorrow. The thought turning him on.

He moans as Jihoon cums into him, and he feels some of it drip on the inside of his thighs.

“Fuck. You’re so hot.” Jihoon whispers, making Hyunsuk snap into reality.

They kiss again, and it was lazy and sloppy, but damn it, it’s perfect.

*

Hyunsuk is dressed again, and he’s lying back on the passenger’s seat, a little uncomfortable because there’s cum inside his ass and Jihoon on the driver side with a wide smile on his face.

“Don’t get jealous, you idiot.” He says and his boyfriend gives him a sheepish smile.

He rolls his eyes.

Jihoon parks the car but before Hyunsuk could open the door, he’s stopped by his boyfriend’s hand. He faces the taller and Jihoon gives him a kiss.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Can I fuck you again when we get upstairs?”

“At least let me clean my—“

“Let me fill you up some more.”

Fuck.

Hyunsuk doesn’t say no.

  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  



End file.
